The present invention relates to an improved paper compressor of the type which is normally used with a fastener to retain papers in position in a file folder or the like.
By way of background, there are numerous types of paper compressors known and in common usage. These compressors are usually metal members which have various arrangements for securing the ends of prong members to retain a stack of papers in assembled relationship. These prior compressors are relatively expensive and/or bulky and/or difficult to use. Furthermore, many consist of more than one part so that they are relatively complicated.